Stefan's Visit
by SmuttyWriter
Summary: Stefan attempts to save Katherine and free her from Alaric's appartment. It turns from a failed rescue to a hot battle of lust and logic. Lust wins out... Rated M for mature content.


Stefan paced the Boarding house, confusion washing over him. He ran his hand through his hair. Elena had left with Elijah, Damon had refused Elijah's help. Why did his brother refuse to accept the help of their best chance at saving Elena. Stefan thought back to the conversation they had over Katherine, perhaps the thought of her being dead had affected Damon more than Stefan he first thought. It also bothered him slightly, for a reason he could not fathom. He was worried about Elena that was all, Katherine was not going to make her way inside his head again. Damon had left earlier that day with Andi, Stefan wondered where they had gone. It suddenly clicked in his mind. If Klaus had taken over Alaric's body surely that is where he would be staying. Stefan frowned. It was surely where Katherine's body was, dead or alive.

Stefan grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. Within seconds he stood outside Alaric's door. Music was playing loudly inside, Stefan tried to handle, it was unlock. He pushed the door inwards. Katherine stood barely a meter away smirking at him, 'Well well well, just couldn't stay away could you Stefan', she giggled. A large bottle of bourbon was in her hand, less than a quarter remained.

'Katherine...', Stefan shook his head looking at her. 'What are you doing, is getting drunk really the best option for you at the precise moment?', Stefan questioned her. She turned away from him, Stefan's eyes followed her. His eyes lowered before he could stop himself, Stefan looked away.

Katherine turned as Stefan looked away, she tilted her head, 'What else do you suppose I do...I'm bored Stefan...Or have you come to provide me with some', She smirked, 'entertainment...'. Stefan narrowed his eyes, half of his being jumped at the opportunity, begging him to be with her, accept the confusion he felt for her. The other half was unfortunately logic, he couldn't, he shouldn't.

'No Katherine. I had come to see if there was any way of freeing you from this place, but as it seems there would be no real point after you've practically drunken yourself into a stupor', Stefan sighed, frustrated, more at himself than her. Stefan heard a noise behind him; he was suddenly slammed into the wall beside the door, Alaric, no Klaus looking at him, gripping his throat.

'Well, what do we have here, another little vampire not behaving?' Alaric tilted his head, smiling sweetly at Stefan. Two witches walked past into the apartment. One turned their eyes to look at Stefan he fell to the floor, knives piercing his skull, yelling out in agony.

Stefan's vision faded, he heard Katherine's voice 'No! Please! Stop!' before the darkness descended.

Stefan slowly opened his eyes, someone was running a hand through his hair. His eyes snapped open seeing Katherine looking down at him. He shot up, looking around; he sped at the door hitting an invisible force. 'No', Stefan growled, he turned to Katherine, 'What happened?'

'Klaus had his little witchy use his mind blast spell and then dragged you in here. So now Stefan, I ask again...are you going to entertain me...or what?' Katherine raised one slender eyebrow, almost taunting him.

'I need to get out of here', Stefan said. He searched his pockets, his phone was gone. Stefan was pushed against the wall, for the second time today. This time it was lightly and hands explored his chest rather than gripping his neck. Katherine looked up at him. 'What are you doing Katherine?', Stefan asked, gulping. It was hard to control himself with her this close when she wanted him.

'Mmm, Stefan you know what I want', Her hands ran from his shoulders to his waist, her thumbs trailing along the top of his jeans. Katherine leaned up and kissed him on the neck quickly, before Stefan had time to react.

Stefan grabbed her hands, restraining her. 'Stop this now Katherine', he looked at her, into her eyes. A mistake, they were eyes he had loved, twice. Eyes he still loved. Stefan's hands loosened around her wrists.

'You don't want me to stop, I know you don't', Katherine grinned, taking advantage of Stefan's temporary hesitation. Her hand slipped under his top, feeling his bare chest, she enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers.

'Katherine...I can't...' Stefan's eyes flickered to her lips. He couldn't understand his sudden desire, he wanted her, he needed her. Has this always been there? Buried, hidden, kept a secret inside his mind?

Before Stefan could answer those questions her lips met his, his lips parted, tasting her sweet breath. Logic lost the battle with temptation. Stefan's hand tangled in Katherine's hair holding her lips to his, kissing with over a century of built up passion. Katherine broke of the kiss breathing heavily, 'Wow Stefan, I knew you wanted me...'

Stefan froze. 'No...What am I doing, Katherine, please stop this', Stefan looked at her pleading. His heart screamed at him to continue to let her take over again. Her body was pressed against his tightly, in a way no one had been since 1864, since the last time they had been together.

Katherine looked into his eyes, hers were alive with love, a look so uncommon in her eyes it shocked Stefan. Before she could answer his lips found hers again. One hand slid down her back resting on her lower back, pulling her waist against his. The other tangled in her hair once again.

Katherine kissed back passionately, with Stefan she felt alive, she felt love. One of her hands was still up his top, she moved it around to his back crushing their bodies together further. Her other hand found the front of his jeans she rubbed his crotch feeling an immediate response.

Stefan sighed lightly as her hand rubbed him through his jeans, he hardened, eager for her. Stefan ran his hand up the back of Katherine's top then pushed it up. Realising he would have to break the kiss Stefan instead ripped it off her. Stefan threw the ruined top onto the floor, he glanced down at her lacy black bra, he felt his jeans get tighter.

Katherine took that as an invitation, in a second his top joined hers, ripped on the floor. Katherine moaned quietly as Stefan moved his lips from her mouth, kissing her cheek, her jaw line and then her neck. 'Stefan...' Katherine sighed. Her hand gripped the top of his jeans she tugged tearing his belt and breaking off the button, she pushed her palm flat against his abdomen and eased her fingers under the top of his boxer-briefs. She continued down into she reached her goal. Her hand wrapped around his length.

Stefan gasped as Katherine moved her hand up and down him. He fumbled with her jeans, managing to unbutton them without tearing. Stefan pushed them down, Katherine helped by stepping out of them. Her knickers matched her bra, extremely lacy.

Stefan grabs Katherine's ass, picking her up and putting her down on the sofa, he leans over her. Pressing his body against hers, his lips against hers. Katherine slips her hand into Stefan's boxers again but this time pulls them off freeing his erection. Katherine wraps her hand around him, stroking up and down his length. Stefan moves his hips in time with her hand.

Katherine unhooks her bra with her free hand and throws it across the room. She then wraps her arm around Stefan's neck pulling him down to her exposed chest. Stefan takes the hint and circles one of her nipples with his tongue before sucking and teasing it with his lips. Katherine moans and tugs his length harder. Stefan kisses down Katherine's body, reaching her knickers, he eases them off, Katherine lifts her hips so Stefan can pull them over her ass. Stefan glances up at Katherine's face as he lowers his head between her legs. Her eyes sparkle, a grin of triumph on her face.

Stefan runs a tongue over her folds lightly, barely touching her skin. Katherine shivers with excitement her hands grip the sofa on either side of her. Stefan moves his tongue to her clit and flicks his tongue lightly, teasingly over it. He moves his hand, two fingers slowly trail over her wet folds, Stefan's lips press lightly against her skin as he sucks lightly on her clit. He moves his hand back down her thigh, then slowly drifting his finger tips upwards. Then back again, each time getting closer and closer. Finally reaching her folds again Stefan slowly pushes two of his fingers into her. His teeth tease her clit, he moves his hand quickly, curving his fingers as he pulls out.

'Oh Stefan!' Katherine moans. One of her hands reaches up and grabs his head, forcing him down. Stefan's lips press up tightly against her, his teeth run down her folds teasingly. Stefan feels her getting wet against his lips. He moves his tongue to her folds, licking just above his fingers. Katherine moans loudly, 'fuck Stefan! I need you now', She grabs his head, pulling him upwards. She finds his lips, he hand reaches down and rips off the rest of his pants.

Stefan grabs his length and pushed it into Katherine's folds. Groaning as he enters her throbbing pussy. Katherine's hands clutches at the skin on Stefan's lower back pulling him down on her, forcing him deeper. She gasps in pleasure as he fills her entirely. 'Katherine...I've wanted this every day since you left...' Stefan moans against her lips.

'I know', Katherine smirks against his. Stefan quickly slams his cock inside her again, wiping the smirk off her face. She cries out, 'Stefan!', one of her hands run up his back, nails scratching over Stefan's skin. Stefan looks at Katherine, she trembles under him with every thrust. Katherine was so different to Elena, she had taken him long before Elena had had a chance. Elena was great but she was no Katherine, thought Stefan. Katherine moved her hand around to Stefan's face, stroking his cheeks and then moving her hand down across his chest, feeling the warmth of their bodies together.

Stefan goes faster, needing Katherine more every second. Katherine's legs wrap around his waist, her thighs clamping against his hips.


End file.
